Return of the Jiangshi
by Fudogg
Summary: Sequel to "Pain From the Past". If you're read that, then you probably know what this is about. If you haven't read the previous one, I would before I read this. Rated T to be safe. I don't own Three Delivery
1. Chapter 1

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Chapter 1:

It had been a month since Tobey's death. Sue sat at her desk in Mr. Andrews' classroom. Getting rather nervous, uneasy and fidgety, Sue could feel the sweat pour down her face. She found herself about ready to freak; she couldn't take her teacher's ramblings about history. She had to get out of here! Glancing up at the clock, Sue sighed as she realized that she still had a full 45 minutes left of class.

Now, anyone who new Sue would wonder why such a normally confident, calm and strong girl had become such a nervous wreck in the past month; well, one would probably say that it was because of the death of her friend. Actually, that wasn't the case. Sue had been quick to accept the truth; Tobey was gone. Nana's promise that wherever Tobey was, it was a better place also helped her. But what was truly bothering this talented and fierce fighter was her brother. Sid…he never accepted the fact that his friend was gone. Although he had hoped there was a way to resurrect his friend, the morning after, Sid had woken up and appeared to be in denial. For about a week, he had kept asking where Tobey was. After another week, Sid had finally accepted the fact that Tobey had perished; Sue had hoped that this would allow Sid to get his life back, but instead, Sid only plummeted into a deep depression.

It had been two weeks since Sid had even come to school. For that one week, Sid had only made it past the first period before he just froze and zoned out. Each time, the principal, Mr. Long, had been forced to call Nana and tell her to come take him back to Wu's.

"Now class, as the school year comes to a close in a week and a half…" Mr. Andrews got up from his desk and held out a huge stack of papers. As he walked around the room, he placed a ten page packet on each desk. "This shall be your final exam. You have only 40 minutes."

Forty minutes later, the bell rang out across the school grounds just as Sue scribbled her last sentence. Jumping up from her desk and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, Sue walked over to his desk and dropped it down. She was about to walk out the door when Mr. Andrews called out her name.

"Yes, sir?" she turned around.

Mr. Andrews pulled out his canteen and popped off the cup/lid before pouring his soup out. "Sue, I'm growing tired of your brother's shenanigans. He hasn't entered this classroom in over two weeks."

"Mr. Andrews…" Sue tried to reason. "My brother is going through a very difficult time."

"I am aware of your brother's emotions, Sue." Mr. Andrews replied. "That biking accident that claimed Tobey's life was a tragedy, and the boy will be missed. Even though Tobey caused quite a ruckus in my classroom, even I feel as if all of the lights in this very room have dimmed down permanently. But the time to mope is over."

"We all have different ways of dealing with loss, Mr. Andrews."

"Well, you're brother doesn't seem to be benefiting from his time off from school." Mr. Andrews pulled a paper from his drawer.

"Do you really think he's enjoying this?" Sue started to get angry. "According to Nana, Sid keeps himself locked in his room all day. We've tried counseling, we've tried everything! He's not eating; I don't even think he's sleeping!"

"I understand, Sue." Mr. Andrews sighed. "But I'm afraid that he must overcome his reclusive behavior. If Sid doesn't come to my class tomorrow to take the final exam, he will fail my class and have to go to summer school."

Sue lowered her head before walking over to Mr. Andrews' desk. Reaching down, she grabbed her exam and held it up before ripping it in half. "Then so do I…" Sue replied. "My brother needs support, and I plan on being there for him."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Back at Wu's Garden, Nana had finally been able to get Sid out of bed and been able to get him downstairs. Still wearing only boxers and a white T-Shirt, Sid sighed and lowered his head as he sat down at a booth. Nana reappeared seconds later and scooted a bowl of soup to him.

"Sid, please eat this." Nana pressured wisely. "You need to eat. Please Sid; Calvin made this specially for you."

"Not hungry…" Sid rasped as he pushed the bowl away just as Sue entered and sat down on the opposite side of the booth and placed a smoothie on the table.

"Look what I brought you, bro." Sue smiled. When Sid just grunted and lowered his head again, Sue sighed and continued. "Please Sid! This isn't you! If you don't get it together, Mr. Andrews will flunk you."

Sid suddenly lifted his head and let out a short, yet angered yell as he shoved everything off the table with his arm, where everything shattered. "Does that asshole think that I actually care?!" Sid roared. "I can't go back to school, Sue! Everyone there started making fun of me. They kept on calling me an 'emo'! I don't even know what that means!"

"Sid, I don't care if you take his dumb test or not…" Sue replied. "I even tore up mine. If you take the fall, then so do I…"

"I'm going back to bed…" Sid slowly got up from his seat and scooted away as if he were a snail.

Sue frowned. "Nana, I can't stand seeing him like this! What can we do?"

"There is nothing to do, Sue." Nana replied. "Sid must overcome this challenge on his own. Trust me, for all his insecurities, Sid is strong. He can overcome this."

As she watched her Nana get up and walk to the back, Sue replied. "I hope so, Nana. I hope so…"

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: That was pretty angsty, huh. But is it good? Let me know what you think! ******


	2. Chapter 2

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Chapter Two:

The next morning, sweat once again began pouring down Sue's face as she entered her school. Sid was not beside her; although she didn't blame her brother, she couldn't help but be nervous over how Mr. Andrews would take this. Well, she would find out soon enough.

When she finally reached Mr. Andrews' classroom, she found her teacher hunched over his desk and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at Sue and sighed. "Your brother isn't here, is he?"

"No, sir…"

"Then give this to him." Mr. Andrews held up the paper he was writing on and gave it to Sue. Sue's heart sank as she saw that it was a Summer School application. "I took the liberty of filling it out for him…" Mr. Andrews looked back down and got up before writing the lesson plan for the day on the board. "I knew you wouldn't have it in you to bring that train wreck to my class. Now sit down, Miss Yee."

Sue looked down at her feet and tried to get her anger to slowly leave her body. However, the more she tried to fight her suppressed rage, the more she failed and the more it started to overcome her.

"No!" Sue suddenly shouted; she would have covered her mouth, but she was too angry to do so. She didn't care if she was being disrespectful, she had had enough.

"What did you say to me?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"I always thought that you punishing the whole class was justified because of the way the class treats you, but now I see how big of an asshole you really are!" Sue continued ranting, but she was cut off by her teacher.

"Sue…DETENTION!"

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

It was past 6:00 PM when Sue got back to Wu's. The second Sue entered, she could see her Nana sitting at one of the booths; she looked very worried. "Sue, where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Nana." Sue lowered her head, fully expecting to be berated for what she was about to admit to. "Mr. Andrews gave me detention."

"Sue that is so unlike you…" Nana was shocked. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Nana…" Sue sat down. "But I yelled at Mr. Andrews; I called him an asshole! I'm sorry, but he just went too far. He was just so rude—he called Sid a train wreck—Nana, I'm sorry!"

"It is okay, Sue." Nana looked up to face her. "I will call your principal and tell him what happened. I have a feeling that he will understand." Nana stood up and reached into her pocket and pulled out some money before handing it to Sue. "Sue, take this and just try to get Sid out of here. He needs to get some fresh air."

"Oh, I'll get him out even if I have to put a leash around his neck."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Sue reached the top step and quickly walked down the hall and quickly found herself at the door to Sid's room. Pushing gently at the door, Sue was surprised that it was not bolted shut. As she walked inside, she found her brother lying on his back on his bed with a zoned out expression on his face. "Sid?" Sue asked.

"Ugh…"

"Sid, Nana wants me to take you out for some fresh air…"

"Ugh…"

"Alright, Sid…" Sue groaned as she pulled a dog leash from behind her. "You will be leaving this room tonight, even if I have to force you."

At this statement, Sid slowly turned his head to his sister, only to have his eyes widen; Sid rolled onto his side and tried to scoot himself to the edge of the bed. "Sue…what are you trying to do to me?" he stammered. "Sue, don't you realize what's in your hands?! It's the leash we hooked on to Tobey after we turned him into a dog!"

Sue sighed as she dropped the leash and walked over to her brother's bed and kneeled down. "Sid, you're not the one who died. Sid, you're alive! This isn't healthy, bro. This stress and barricaded sorrow is going to kill you! And then Tobey's sacrifice will have been in vain! Please Sid, Tobey wouldn't have wanted this…Please Sid, come with me…"

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

About 25 minutes later, Sid and Sue pulled up at Chris' place. As Sue locked the bikes up, Sid took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The second Sid stepped in; the once talkative smoothie shop became quiet. As Sid walked past the tables, the people sitting began to whisper about him. Sid stopped at the counter, just as Stacey Ching turned around with her smoothie. "Oh…hi Sid…" She said shyly. "I'm glad to see that you are dealing well in this difficult time…"

"Thanks, Stacey…" As Stacey slowly walked away, Sid turned to Chris and ordered his drink just as Sue entered and walked up to him.

"So bro, are you feeling any better?" she asked with a smile as Chris handed him his smoothie.

"Not really…" Sid muttered forlornly as he inched away. Sid was just about to sit at a table when he saw Eugene approach him. "Oh, hey Eugene…"

"Hey Sid…" Eugene smiled. "So, I was just wondering if the rumors are true. Did you really cut your wrists after Tobey died?"

"Who told you that?" Sid's eyes narrowed.

"Tiffany Cho…" As Eugene answered, Sid eyed Tiffany giggling at another table.

Growling, Sid got up and stomped over to Tiffany. "So Sid…" she smiled. "I see you've stopped cutting yourself just long enough for you to show yourself in public…"

Sid growled as he threw his smoothie cup to the floor, making it splatter against the stone tiles. "You know what Tiffany…" Sid fumed. "Fuck you!" A gasp sounded out through the whole café at Sid's outburst; even Sue was shocked. Growling and grumbling, Sid turned and stomped out the door. Gaping, Sue walked up to the table.

"What did you say to him?"

"I was only joking…" Tiffany seemed just as surprised at the usually calm and cool Sid's episode.

Sue rushed out the door with a cry of "Sid, wait!" only to find that her brother had taken off.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this might have been a little OOC. I think I might be taking Sid a little too far in his depression and I made Tiffany kind of a bitch, but she admitted that she was only joking. I don't know…Please review! Yeah, it makes me sad when only one person reviews (thank you CrystalQuirt!), so if you read, please give me some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Chapter Three:

Sid peddled as fast as he could down the streets of Chinatown. He didn't know where he was going, and honestly, he didn't care. As he thought about what had happened back at the shop; what Tiffany, the girl he liked, had said to him—it all made tears form in his eyes. No! If any person were to see him crying, it could just reinforce his fellow student's beliefs that he was some weak, suicidal train wreck! Shutting his eyes as tightly as he could in order to prevent tears, Sid peddled even faster than he was at the previous moment.

It wasn't until Sid heard several cars honking their horns and the screeching of tires did he open his eyes. Sid found himself in the middle of an intersection. However, it appeared as though Sid was about to make it through without a car hitting him. Well, until an old 1960's Buick sped through the intersection, coming right in front of Sid, who was still going full speed.

The bike hit the side of the car and the teenager was thrown off his bike. He soared over the hood of the car before slamming hard onto the cement on his back. Sid lied there and groaned, now fully letting the tears flow down his face. Sid could hear the car screech to a halt, soon after the door opened and slammed shut. "You crazy kid!" the driver shouted, but Sid was in so much distress, he couldn't hear the person. "What the hell is wrong with—Sid?"

The next thing Sid knew, he felt the presence of the person right by his side. "Sid, are you alright? Sid!" the man asked. Hey, Sid knew this person's voice. Sure enough, when Sid opened his eyes, he saw Mr. Von Yang. "Sid, talk to me!"

"Mr. Von Yang?" Sid's voice cracked; just by the sound of his voice, Mr. Von Yang knew that Sid had been crying.

"Sid, it's alright…" Mr. Von Yang stated. "Here, let me help you up…" Sid felt the old man grab onto his hand and help him up. As soon as Sid was on his feet, Mr. Von Yang led him to his car and helped him in.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Mr. Von Yang threw the door of his home open and helped Sid inside. As soon as they reached the kitchen, Mr. Von Yang helped him sit down at the table. "Are you okay, Sid?" he asked okay. "Here…" Mr. Von Yang walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of tissues and set them down. "Just in case you want them…Sid, would you like something to drink? A hot cup of tea perhaps…?"

When he got no answer from the sniffling teen, Mr. Von Yang walked over to the stove and turned on the fire and placed a kettle filled with water down before walking back to the table where Sid sat and sitting down.

"So…I know you're going through a difficult time…"

"Are you just going to make fun of me?" Sid sniffled. "Are you going to tell me that it's been a month, so therefore it's time for me to move on?"

"No…" Mr. Von Yang stood up as the kettle started to whistle. Going over to the stove and turning it off, he asked: "What gave you that idea?"

"No one understands how I feel…" Sid started. He would have continued, but the old man cut him off.

"I know how you feel, boy." Mr. Von Yang poured two cups and walked back over to the table and sat back down. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about in a tragic event…My brother was killed when we were only kids." Sid knew this all too well about Tommy Von Yang. That was when they had to take on those pesky Jiangshi. However, Mr. Von Yang's next question caught Sid off guard. "Tobey was like a brother to you, wasn't he?"

"What did you say?"

"Sid, there is nothing wrong with how you are dealing." Mr. Von Yang said. "And anyone who says different or who gives you a hard time has no idea what it is like to go through this. If they are decent people, they would feel the exact same way you are feeling now."

"Umm, thanks…" Sid honestly didn't know what to say. "It's been really hard..." As he spoke, Sid got the feeling in his throat and chest. Just thinking about Tobey brought tears to his eyes.

"Its okay, Sid…" Mr. Von Yang turned and began to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm just going to call Mei Hua and tell her to come get you."

As Mr. Von Yang left the kitchen, Sid sighed and buried his face in his hands. Was he ever going to move on? From the living room, Sid could hear Mr. Von Yang on the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Wu." He said. "No, I'm not calling to make an order for delivery. I need you to come down here. I came across young Sid and he is in need to some assistance…"

Groaning in embarrassment at the phone call, Sid lifted his head and immediately saw golden piece of paper. Getting up and slowly walking over to it, Sid picked it up and saw that it was one of the magic recipes. Did it really matter now that Kong Li was gone forever? _"Yes!" _Nana's stern voice entered his mind. Sighing, Sid picked the recipe up and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Sue opened the door to Wu's Garden, slowly walked in and plopped down at one of the booth seats. She was exhausted! She had rushed all around Chinatown in search of her brother, but could not find him. Sue looked up and saw Nana exiting the back as she zipped her jacket.

"Nana, please tell me that you've seen Sid!" Sue asked frantically. "He just took off after yelling at Tiffany Cho! He was really mad, Nana."

"I know, Sue…" Nana replied. "I'm going to get Sid. He's at Mr. Von Yang's. He said that he wasn't able to see Sid on his bike and hit him. He said that Sid appears to be fine and has called and asked me to bring him home. I'll be back in about half an hour."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

By the time Nana had arrived at Mr. Von Yang's house, Sid seemed to be in a much better mood. Nana smiled at first, hoping that a talk with Mr. Von Yang had helped him come to terms with what had happened. Nana and Sid walked out of the house and got in the car. As soon as the doors were shut, Nana turned to Sid. "You seem to be looking better than you did a couple of hours ago. Perhaps Mr. Von Yang was able to show you some support."

"Actually Nana, I found this…" Sid reached into his pocket and pulled the recipe out. "I considered leaving it, but I thought you would want it despite Kong Li's defeat."

"The Dah Sheng Lo Mein recipe…" Nana gaped. "This recipe has the power to resurrect any deceased individual back to life as if their doom had never happened. It's a good thing that you found this, Sid. If any personal had foolishly used this, who knows what could have happened."

Sid smiled. "Nana, don't you see? We can use it! We can save Tobey!"

"No, Sid…" Nana said softly. "I know you miss him; we all do. But you have to understand! Tempering with fate is not right. Besides those who have been brought back by this recipe have been known to be different; some have even been so depressed over being brought back from the After Life that they didn't know how to deal and they ended up committing suicide. This is a very dangerous recipe, only capable of doing more harm than good."

"Temper with fate?!" Sid nearly shouted, the feeling of oncoming sobs returned. "It wasn't his time Nana!"

Nana turned her head from Sid; taking his words in. After a moment, she lowered her head to the recipe. She finally made up her mind. "No, Sid…"

Sid shut his eyes in an attempt to stop tears from coming out once again. Clenching his teeth, Sid started to growl, over time his growl turned into a pained yell; Sid turned and tried to get the door to the car open, pulling at the handle too hard, and therefore failing.

"Sid!" Nana called. "Sid, please stop!"

Sid didn't listen; he was too upset. Having a near emotional meltdown, Sid put his foot on the door and tried to push and pull at the same time. "I need to get out!" He rambled. "Let me out!"

Ultimately, Sid ended up pulling too hard, and the handle came out. Sid almost fell back, but he "recovered" and resorted to pushing feebly at the door. "Please let me out…" his rambles were now pathetic mumbles.

"Sid!" Nana reached out and grabbed Sid by the arm and pulling him into a hug. "Sid, I'm sorry this had to happen…"

"I don't understand, Nana…" Sid sounded like a lost child. "Why? Why can't we just at least try?"

Nana didn't answer. Instead, she only closed her eyes and let loose a single tear as she held Sid closer to her.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: So, was that good and rather sweet and saddening at the end, or am I just going way too far?**


	4. Chapter 4

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Chapter Four:

Sid had only stopped crying after he had after all of his energy had been lost, and the teenager was now trapped in a deep and distressing sleep in his Nana's arms. Nana sighed as she positioned him in his seat before buckling him in and driving off.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Sue was waiting impatiently outside of Wu's Garden when she finally saw her Nana's car pull up. As the engine was turned off, Sue rushed over to the car and pulled the door open, only to see her brother's unconscious form.

"Oh god!" Sue panicked. "Nana, is he hurt?"

"Don't panic, Sue." Mei Hua got out of the car and came around. "Sid is only sleeping. Please help me get him inside and up to his room."

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

After getting Sid in bed, Sue and Nana came back downstairs and sat at a booth. Nana pulled the recipe out and placed it on the table. "You found that?" Sue asked.

"Actually, your brother did." Nana smiled. "The Dah Sheng Lo Mein Recipe…this recipe is very dangerous. Even with Kong Li out of the way, it can still be a threat to Chinatown and the world."

"So, what does this one do?" Sue asked. "Does it turn cats into giant snails? Does it turn fortune cookies into vegetables? What?" Sue stopped at the odd look her Nana was giving her. "What? It's something Tobey would say…"

"Sue, this recipe can bring back those who have departed this world!" Nana said seriously. "If this fell into the wrong hands, who knows what evil being could be restored to life?"

"Nana, don't you see what we have here?" Sue suddenly jumped from the table with a gleam in her eyes. "Don't you see what we can do? We can bring Tobey back! We can become a team again! Sid can become Sid again!"

"No, Sue…" Nana stood up. "I'm going to tell you what I told your brother. This recipe is dangerous! Whoever is restored to life by this recipe is never the same; the person becomes depressed and suicidal. Is that the Tobey you want?"

"No…" Sue replied quietly.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Mr. Wu sat in his office all alone. For a reason unknown to him, they had been getting fewer customers. Maybe it was because one of the customer's favorite delivery boys had gone to the big restaurant in the sky…? Nah! What they needed was a new type of food.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Sid's eyes shot wide open as he felt the sweat pour down his face. He became even more panicky after he saw that a man, dressed in a white coat was standing over him. "Sid…" Sid soon saw his sister in the room as well. "This is Doctor Zhang. He just wants to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine!" Sid exclaimed, backing up against his bed. "There is nothing wrong with me! What makes you think that there is something wrong with me?"

"Sid, there is nothing wrong with you!" Sue said from where she stood. "The doctor just wants to see if you're hurt!"

"I'm not hurt!" Sid backed up even more and attempted to pull his covers up over his head, so that his whole body would be covered. "Tell him to leave!"

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Nana re-entered the shop with her cookbook just as Dr. Zhang and Sue came back down. "Well, he isn't hurt, is he?" Nana asked.

"No…" the doctor said. "But he seems extremely shaken up and paranoid. The boy needs help, ma'am."

"Well, Sid is going through a hard time." Nana replied. "We have tried just about everything, but he doesn't seem to be responding to anything. Sue, do you mind going over to my wallet. Please pay this fine doctor."

As Sue went around the corner, Mei Hua opened the cookbook and put the pages in; the recipe's magically absorbed into the book and became part of it as Sue returned. "Is this enough, doctor?" Sue asked as she handed him the money.

"Yes, thank-you…" the doctor smiled and left the restaurant. As soon as the doctor was gone, Nana stood up.

"Come Sue; let's go check on your brother…"

As Sue and Nana went up the stairs, Mr. Wu entered from outside. He had been out, hoping that some fresh air would give him an idea for a new dish. As he walked past the cookbook, he stopped and smiled. Reaching out, Calvin Wu grabbed the book and opened it. His mother had told him not to use this after she had informed him of its magical properties. Why? How could it hurt? It looked harmless! Opening the book to the Dah Sheng Lo Mein recipe, Mr. Wu's grin widened. It was perfect! The only thing that could make it better was a mixture of another recipe. Turning the page, Mr. Wu's grin widened even more. The Hopsink Shrimp Recipe…Perfect!

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Mei Hua and Sue were now in Sid's room. When they had opened the door, they weren't surprised to see that Sid was still awake, sitting up pressed against his bed. "Sid, you need to fight this!" Nana said at last.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nana…" the look on Sid's face was blank. Nana was about to respond, but was stopped as she heard a big explosion down below. Then came violent shaking as if the whole restaurant was on top of a paint shaker...

Nana and Sue ran out the door and rushed downstairs and finally reached the kitchen to see Mr. Wu cowering as a black mist emerged from his pot and soared into the air and finally hit the ground as figures appeared. As the mist disappeared, Sue and Nana gasped in horror as green zombie-looking creatures stood.

"Calvin, what have you done?" Nana demanded.

"Mom, I…" Mr. Wu started, but he was cut off as more black mist appeared out of the pot, and as it touched the floor, Nana and Sue gasped as they saw a boy with green skin, a blue jacket and a white streak in his hair. As the Jiangshi Tobey opened his mouth and let out a rasp and started to hop, Nana and Sue knew what Mr. Wu had done. Tobey had returned.

End of Chapter 4

**A/N- What do you think? I think it's kind of "ehh".**


	5. Chapter 5

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Chapter Five:

"Tobey…" Sue was in awe. Sue started to rush toward her deceased friend, but she gasped as she was yanked back. Sue turned to see her Nana trying to escort her out the door. "Nana, what are you doing?"

"It isn't safe, Sue!" Nana replied. "If those Jiangshi are being brought back in the restaurant, it is not safe! You need to get out of here! Go get your brother while I take care of Calvin!"

Sue didn't even bother to argue. Simply nodding her head, Sue rushed up the stairs and practically tackled her brother's door. The door swung open and Sue found her brother sleeping in his bed. Sid was asleep, but it was a troubled sleep. Even as Sue walked up to her older brother, she could hear him mutter and call out Tobey's name.

"SID!" Sue found herself frantically pushing against her brother. "Sid, you have to wake up!"

At long last, Sid's eyes finally snapped open. "Tobey?"

"No Sid!" Sue yelled frantically. "It's me! Sue! Your sister!"

Sid shook his head briefly. "Sue!" Sid suddenly said. "What are you doing in here? You say I need sleep, and now that I'm finally getting some, you wake me up?"

"Sorry bro, but we have a pro…" Sue started, but she was cut off as the door was blasted to splinters as an army of Jiangshi, with Tobey in the front, stood in the entrance. "Sid problem, problem Sid…"

"Tobey…" only one thing was on Sid's mind.

"Sid, he's a Jiangshi!" Sue tried to persuade her brother. "This isn't the Tobey we know! The Tobey we know has been dead for a month!" When her brother didn't respond, Sue groaned and took off in a run, attempting to attack the Jiangshi.

However, as Sue was only a couple inches away from Tobey, Sid beat her to the target, only Sid was shielding it from his sister. "Sid, what are you doing?"

"Jiangshi or not, I won't let you attack Tobey!" Sid said firmly. "We're not going to lose him again!"

"Well, I'm not going to lose YOU to these creatures again!" Sue replied a beat later, running up and grabbing her brother by his arm as she flipped up over the heads of the army of Jiangshi.

With a yelping Sid behind her, Sue made it to the railing of the stairs and slid down. As they reached the bottom, Sid groaned. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we find Nana…" Sue answered. "She may have already gotten out." Sue reached the door and was just about to push it open, when Sid tapped her shoulder.

"Sue, she's right over there."

Sue turned, but her relieved expression soon turned to terror as Mr. Wu and her Nana turned around. Their skin was green and their eyes were lifeless. They let out low groans.

"Sid, they're Jiangshi!" She turned her head to her brother, only to see a pathetic smile and widened eyes.

"You know what Sue?" Sid asked. "Maybe we could all become Jiangshi. It wouldn't be so bad—we could be a family again! And with no one trying to do anything other than run away, we could be together forever!"

"Sid, can't you hear yourself?!" Sue started to back away. She couldn't help but be disturbed by what she was hearing. "We'll get through this! We'll find someone who can help you cope with the pain you are feeling! There is hope! Sid, please!"

Sid suddenly turned to face her. His eyes glared at her and pierced her as if they were daggers. His hopeful yet delusional smile was now a sneer. "I know you're my sister Sue, but if you try to send these creatures back, I will stop you. I won't let you take the closest thing to a family I have left away from me."

End of Chapter 5

**A/N: No Sid! Don't turn to the Dark Side :P Yeah, you may not like it, but I figured it was a nice turn of events. **


	6. Chapter 6

Three Delivery: Return of the Jiangshi

Final Chapter:

"Sid, no…" Sue found herself backing even further away. She did not to fight her own brother, but if she had to do so to keep him safe from these monsters—and himself, she would. "Sid, snap out of it! You don't know what you're saying!"

"Why don't you just leave, Sue?" Sid turned and let out a smile as he watched the hopping Jiangshi get closer to him. "I have a family that is calling for me…"

As Sid took a step towards the monsters, Sue found herself unconsciously reaching out and pulling Sid back by his arm and reeling him around so that he faced her. "You really shouldn't have done that, Sue…" Sid's sneer returned and he brought up his other arm to attack his sister, but she blocked it. Sid growled as he brought his leg up and kicked his sister to the floor before walking back to the Jiangshi. "My family…"

"Sid, no!" Sue picked herself up as quickly as she could and took off in a run resulting in her knocking Sid off of his feet as she slid her feet under his. The Jiangshi versions of Mr. Wu and Nana moaned as they began to open their mouths. With a small shriek, Sue ducked out of the way and tried to run to the kitchen, but she toppled to the ground with a yelp as Sid grabbed her ankle.

"Sue, why are you running?" Sid looked pathetic again. "Don't you want to be part of our Jiangshi family? Don't you love me?"

Sue's eyes widened. Her brother's overwhelming grief had officially driven him insane. Fighting frantically, Sue freed herself from her brother's grip and scrambled into the kitchen. As she got to the kitchen, she rushed around the room, throwing open the fridge and looking for frozen sticky rice, only to find none.

"No…No!" Sue didn't know what to do. Without rice, she could not perform the Yellow Paper Magic. No! She had to find some! Throwing the doors to the cupboards open, Sue searched frantically, throwing pots, pans and glass plates to the floor. Still, she could find none.

Panicking, Sue pushed the window open and crawled out before running down the streets.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

When Sue arrived at the grocery store, she was actually relieved to see that it was deserted. Rushing down the isles, Sue soon found the ingredient she was looking for. Just as she got her hands on the rice, she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she could see that it was the store owner, Mr. Xu. However, there was something wrong with him; his eyes were blank and his skin was green. He let out a groan and reached up to grab her. Sue let out a small shout as she ripped the package of rice and poured it over him. The creature went down. With a sigh, Sue grabbed two more boxes and rushed out of the store.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

Sue pulled herself through the window of Wu's and once again found herself in the kitchen. Turning on the stove and pouring the raw rice into a pot.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

At long last, the rice had been cooked. Wrapping the rice in her Nana's yellow paper and placing each square in a bucket, Sue pushed the door open only to see her brother with green skin and dull eyes. "No, Sid…" Sue frowned. "Not again…"

As the Jiangshi that was her brother started to hop to her, followed by the Jiangshi Nana and the Jiangshi Mr. Wu, Sue pulled out a yellow wrapped square of rice and threw it at her brother. The magic hit her brother in the arm, and as Sid started to fall, Sue nailed him in the face with another one. Taking out two more, Sue hit both Mr. Wu and Nana with them before making it to the pot and pouring the rest in.

The pot seemed to stop emitting steam and the Jiangshi seemed to let out a screech as they started to sink into the ground. Sue could see Tobey in the middle; the green was fading and she could see his pleasant smile return as he sank.

"No, Tobey!" Sue could hear her brother shout. His face covered with rice, Sid got up and fell to his knees in front of Tobey. "No! Tobey…" Lowering his head in sorrow, Sid lifted his head back up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up in wonder, Sid was shocked to see that the hand belonged to the spirit of Tobey. Tobey gave Sid a final smile before he disappeared completely below the floor.

"Sid…" Sue found herself walking to her brother's side. "Sid, are you okay?"

"You know what, Sue?" Sid slowly came up to his feet before turning to his sister. "I think I am…" Sue was surprised to see a small smile on her brother's face.

Sue turned from her brother as she heard coughing and groaning. Mr. Wu and Nana sat up from the floor. "What happened?" Mr. Wu asked, receiving a glare from his mother in return.

*$THREE DELIVERY*$

When Sue woke up the next morning and came downstairs for breakfast, she was surprised to see that her brother was already at the table. "Hey, mei-mei." He smiled at her.

"Sid, what happened?" Sue asked, shocked. "You are in such a great mood! What happened?"

Sue was answered as Nana walked up and sat down with their breakfasts. "I think Sid really benefited from what occurred yesterday, Sue." She answered. "And now the healing can begin…"

Sue smiled and sat down on the opposite side of her brother. It seemed that Sid was back to normal.

*$THREE DELIVERY$*

After finishing breakfast, both Sue and Sid arrived at Chinatown High. Sue looked at her brother, and he smiled at her. They walked through the doors, and once again, all of the once chatty teenagers stopped talking and just stared at them as they walked by.

"Hey, Sid!" Will finally called out. "Those cuts on your wrists…Nice!"

Sue could hear the floor squeak as Sid stopped dead in his tracks. Sue turned to see her brother with his head lowered. "Sid, don't listen to him!" She begged. "He's just trying to kick you while you're down!"

Sue was surprised when she saw her brother lift his head with a smile on his face. "I know, Sue. I'm okay. It doesn't matter what he says as long as I am okay with myself. Listen, I'm going to go see Mr. Andrews. I'll see you at lunch!"

Sue's jaw nearly dropped as Sid walked past her. Sue soon smiled as she saw him stop at Mr. Andrews' door and enter the room, the door closing behind him. Although she didn't really know what happened, something had helped Sid overcome his grief. All that Sue knew was that she was glad to have her brother back.

The End!

**A/N: So, that is the end of my Three Delivery story. Also, unless I can come up with another good story line, this will probably be the only story I tell for the show. I hope you liked it, and to those who read…please review!**


End file.
